Active Events
Online Community The #looking_for_game discord channel is where players gather to find dueling partners before sitting in the Battle queue in headset. Discord is active as of Fall 2019, January 2020. Morning US time sometimes has EU players available to battle, as it's their afternoon/evening. Evening US time mainly has US players as others are asleep. Or, join us for a Saturday event, when players are reliably available! Active Event: Narrow Win (Weekly on Saturday) - Active as of January 2020 Join us every Saturday for Narrow Win, our player-versus-player duels event! The best games are those with others of your skill level - playing through those last few hit points together, never sure whether you'll win or they will. Let's make more of those! When: Every Saturday! 2pm US Eastern; 1pm US Central; 12pm US Mountain; 11am US Pacific. EU: 7pm/19:00 (UTC), 8pm/20:00 (UTC+1); 9pm/21:00 (UTC+2). This event typically lasts 2 hours, although on busy days it might go as long as 4 hours. Once a month, our event will match Longest Night (below), for even more players in queue, and a longer duration! Where: Unspoken map table > Battle > Duel. And when Discord is up, #looking_for_game will have the event conversations and announcements. Returning Players Invite your friends! Or invite your nemesis and beat them once again! The more people drop in regularly, the more fun you'll have. Know how to find a player who's not on Discord? Let them know this is happening and how to find our event and our Discord channels. We know it's more fun when there are a lot of you so you get close games. Are you willing to commit to showing up most weeks? If you are, edit the wiki and add your name to this list! Use the name other players would recognize you by in battle. Returning players who expect to play weekly: names Beginners This is a great way to learn the game from other players. The match system will prefer to match you with other beginner and intermediate players, and voice chat is included during games. It's a very welcoming player community. There are intermediate and advanced players who welcome new people and share great tips. Check out #tactics_and_theory and #looking_for_game on Discord as well. Active Event: Longest Night (Monthly on Saturday) - Active as of January 2020 Longest Night is a planned time for players to come online together and play duels. It occurs once a month. Beginners to advanced players are welcome. The schedule is announced on the Discord channel #news from "The Unspoken" discord server . Event start time is the same as Narrow Win above. The events coincide intentionally so everyone gets to play together. This event typically lasts 3-4 hours. When: The next Longest Night event is January 18, 2020. 2pm US Eastern; 1pm US Central; 12pm US Mountain; 11am US Pacific. EU: 7pm (UTC), 8pm (UTC+1); 9pm (UTC+2). Where: Unspoken map table > Battle > Duel. And when Discord is up, #looking_for_game will have the event conversations and announcements. Returning Players Invite your friends! Or invite your nemesis and beat them once again! The more people drop in regularly, the more fun you'll have. Know how to find a player who's not on Discord? Let them know this is happening and how to find our event and our Discord channels. We know it's more fun when there are a lot of you so you get close games. Are you willing to commit to showing up for Longest Night most months? If you are, edit the wiki and add your name to this list! Use the name other players would recognize you by in battle. Returning players who expect to play regularly during Longest Night events: names